


A Dragon In Love

by lillyx5



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gajeel and Natsu are best friends, Gray is bad with feelings, Love, Mates, Natsu steals Grays hoodies, Natsu's a bitch, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex in later chapters, Sharing a Bed, Should update ever week, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, mane foues is grtsu, might have a sequel, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyx5/pseuds/lillyx5
Summary: Natsu is have a hard time before season starts and now it is even worse. How is Natsu going to might if it means losing his mate forever.Gray has loved Natsu senes he had first walked through the guild hall door and he needs him if can can figure it out how to tell him with out fighting him.





	1. Into Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back I know you all hate me for putting this up when i have other stores to finish. But I don't care anyway i was going to write this alone but i have alway wanted to write something with my best friend Allie so this is both of our stiles it will take a while to get in sync with each other but we will get it also I already love this story as much as i do Len and The King which you know i consider my best story of all time anyways i hope you guys like this Read on now!

 

Natsu was feeling anxious. He knew what was coming, Igneel had told him about going into season to find a mate; and that you needed to be a certain age to be able to go into season. Natsu hoped it would take a few more years, but no luck. He was seventeen, a little older than when dragons and dragon slayers usually went into season, but Natsu didn’t know who his mate was. He had never felt romantic feelings for anyone in the guild; that he knew of at least. Natsu knew that his dragon would tell him his mate as soon as they had contact while in season. From what Igneel had said, the signs would be: overly protective, more aggression towards others that weren’t his mate, and feeling sick when not with their mate while in season. Natsu decided to talk to Gajeel about this since this was Natsu’s first season, and  judging by Gajeel’s age, he would have been through it at least twice already, if not more. So, he would know more about it than him.

Natsu dragged his feet as the made his way to the guild hall. He spotted Gajeel at a table with Levy and Lucy, looking as anxious as Natsu felt. He made is way over.

“Gajeel, can I have a word?” Natsu tried to stay calm, feeling his heart beating faster than normal.

“Why would I want to talk to you?” Gajeel sneered, looking up at Natsu, irritated.

“Gajeel please?” Gajeel must have heard the desperation in Natsu’s voice because his expression changed.

“Okay,” he said and followed Natsu up the stairs, away from everyone else.

“Gajeel,” Natsu started. “Do you know anything about dragon season?”

“You’re feeling anxious, aren’t you?” Gajeel asked with sincerity.

“So are you. I can see it in your face.” Natsu countered, defensive. He was already starting to regret asking him about this.

“Every dragon gets anxious before season. Haven’t you been through this before?” Then it hit him. “This is your first season.”

Gajeel was almost laughing

“How old are you Natsu?”

“Seventeen” Natsu retorted back.

“A bit late aren’t you?” Gajeel was still laughing.

“Shut up!” Natsu yelled “Your such an ASS! I should have never asked you in the first place!” Natsu started to walk away.

“Wait! I’m sorry. What do you want to know?” Natsu turned back slowly, glaring at him.

“When will season start?” Gajeel leaned against one of the wooden pillars, looking thoughtful.

“Well judging on how I’m feeling I would say February 14th.”

“Your kidding, Valentine’s day!?” Natsu rolled his eyes. Of course it had to be Valentines day.

“This year yes.” Gajeel continued,  ignoring his outburst. “Usually it happens in spring, this is early. Do you know who your mate is?” Gajeel was acting calmer now.

“No but everybody knows yours.”

“What? I don’t even know. How does everybody else know?” Gajeel asked.

“You’re kidding, right? Our dragons already know our mates and will tell us to stay away from the other’s mate. Especially during season. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed that your dragon is crazy about Levy.” Natsu explained.

“Oh” Gajeel seemed to realize Natsu was right. “Well I guess I should go be with her. Oh and Natsu, find your mate soon. I don’t want you to get sick. And, if you don’t know your mate just get to it already so you don’t kill someone who also likes your them.” Gajeel headed back down stairs.

 

A week past with the only thing that happened was Gajeel and Levy started dating. Natsu’s dragon stayed quiet. Today was February 13th. Mira was hanging strands of pink and red hearts from the banners and Kana was putting red table clothes on all the tables that weren’t occupied. Natsu was sitting at a table with Lucy, Erza, and Happy. Natsu’s fingers drummed on the table relentlessly. He was about to bust with anxiety. Wendy and Carla walked into the guild. The young girl seemed to smell something and headed over to their table.

“Natsu, what's wrong? I can smell the anxiety coming off you from outside the guild.” Wendy asked.

“I’m fine.” Natsu lied. Suddenly Natsu’s dragon started growling. ‘ _Mate_ ’ it said. Natsu was confused, he looked around the guild but the growling didn’t get louder.

“Yeah, right. I can hear your fingers tapping from here. Seriously what’s got you so wound up?” Gray looked over the back of his seat, right behind Natsu.

“ _MATE, MATE, MATE, MATE,_ ” his dragon yelled at him.

“None of your fucking business, icicle.” Natsu snapped at him before launching himself at Gray. But, an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Hold it, boy.” Gajeel said

“Let me go!” Natsu yelled struggled against Gajeel’s arm.

“You found your mate didn’t you, who is it?” Gajeel whispered to Natsu harshly.

“Get off me!” Natsu was thrashing to get out of his hold. Gajeel dragged him out of the hall. As soon as they stepped out and closed the door behind them, Natsu calmed down and Gajeel let go.

“So who is it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about .” Natsu said looking at the ground.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

“I’m going home.” He spun around and stormed off, practically smoking out the ears. If he was being truthful to himself he knew it was Gray all along, he just wouldn’t let himself believe it. For the next 3 days Natsu stayed away from the guild and, by extension, his mate. Slowly started to feel ill. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and even master. He yelled at both Erza and Lucy to leave him alone,and by the time Gajeel turned up Natsu was to weak to even talk. Gajeel left thinking that Natsu was with his mate, not knowing he was sick. Natsu made the decision that moment that season sucks.

  



	2. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is sick and alone his is house he has dreams about his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay quick notes one this takes place after Eldos and before that clock arc portly going to but some s wizard triles in hear not sure also i was watching the clock arc before writing this and Gajeel deserves so much more screen time i love him so much

“Natsu move.” Gray yelled.. 

“No I won’t let you die that way,  because your my best friend.” Natsu woke up in his bed, trying to sit up and failing as he started hacking and coughing, blood splattering onto his pillow. He was drenched in sweat, which made his heartbeat increase. He never sweat. What was wrong with him? He didn’t have the time to process it, feeling dizzy and losing consciousness. 

“Don’t die, okay?.” He was back in a train station, facing away from Gray. They were both about to take off to find Erigor. Gray’s voice was so quiet, Natsu almost didn’t hear him. Then Gray ran off. 

_ Bang, Bang, Bang _ , Natsu knew someone was at his door. He got up delirious. His head was pounding and every step had the world spinning around him. He stumbled towards the door but before he got there, his vision went black, and he collapsed, smacking his head on the kitchen tiles. 

**Gray’s POV**

Gray stood outside Natsu’s house and banged on his door. When he got no answer, he kicked the door down. He couldn’t believe how childish Natsu was being, this was not like him at all. Natsu had even shut Happy out. The blue cat was staying with Wendy and Carla for the time being. Gray walked farther into the house but, stopped by the kitchen he saw Natsu laying on the floor.

“Why are you on the floor, you stupid pyro?” No response. That definitely wasn’t like Natsu. Usually he would be up and nose to nose with Gray, yelling in his face. Gray got closer and saw that Natsu was passed out and he had dried blood around his mouth. Gray could feel the heat coming off of Natsu. He touched his forehead and hissed, drawing his hand back quickly; he could feel his fingers blistering. But, when he looked down,  they were just a angry red color. Even that was fading as he watched. His fingers also came away sticky with sweat, Natsu never sweats. Gray knew Natsu was sick. He covered his arms in ice and picked Natsu up. The ice immediately started to melt. Gray made a new layer and started to carry Natsu upstairs. He had to keep making new layers of ice; Natsu was melting them too quickly. Gray finally got him into bed and he seemed to relax a little. Gray laid his freezing fingers over Natsu’s forehead to help the fever.

Gray had liked Natsu since the first day he had walked through the guild doors. He had started to fight with him because he didn’t know how to deal with his feelings, especially when he was that young. Gray thought the only way to show his love was by fighting him. Gray only teamed up with Natsu just to keep him safe. Especially since he was such an idiot and threw himself into any fight without a second thought. Without realizing it Gray stated to drift off to sleep.

He dreamed of when he followed Natsu and Lucy to  [ Galuna ](https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Galuna) i sland, h e had kicked him down a hill to save him from Lyon.Natsu had then stopped him not once, but twice from casting iced shell. Gray had wanted to tell Natsu right then and there but he was too much of a coward especially after he had almost sacrificed himself to save the guild. Natsu never sacrificed, he fought to win. He hoped Natsu would wake up soon.

**Natsu’s POV**

I blearily opened my eyes, squinting against the light. I smelled something, but I couldn’t pinpoint it over the smell of blood. Then I a heard a voice I would know anywhere, though I had no idea what it was saying. 

“Gray?”I whispered hoarsely.

”Natsu!” He jumped up. “What happened, how can I help?”

“Get Gajeel.” I said as I started to lose consciousness. This time I was back on Edolas looking for everyone else, looking for Gray. I was so surprised when Erza and Gray found us instead. My team was all together again and we kicked ass. When Edolas Gray and my Gray met it took everything I had to not laugh, they were so different yet at the same time.  

I could feel my body burning and my dragon growling and knew that if I didn’t mate soon I would die, or my dragon would take over. I had to figure out a way to tell Gray I was in love with him without losing him as my friend.

**Gray’s POV**

“Gajeel” I said out of breath, Natsu’s house is so far out of town, and I had run the entire way to the guild. 

“What Gray, you smell like death.” Gajeel said kissing Levy on the cheek. “Natsu is sick and he needs you.” I said between breaths. You’d figure that I would be in less pain considering how much exercise I got on missions.

“What?” Gajeel stood up and rushed over to the youngest dragon slayer, where she was talking with Happy and Carla. “Wendy can you come with me? Natsu needs our help.” Wendy jumped up.

“Of course!” They followed me to Natsu’s house, running upstairs to where he was. I figured with their dragon slayer sense of smell, they could tell where he was. 

Gajeel’s POV 

As soon as I saw Natsu I knew that the only thing that would help him was his mate, if he wasn’t too far gone. I wished I had pushed him harder to tell me who is mate was that day. I could have helped him more.  Wendy rushed over and immediately started working her healing magic. I knew it would make Natsu feel better for a little while at least, but he would only get better by claiming his mate. Natsu started to wake up, he started to push himself up, but I pushed him back down. 

“You're not going anywhere. Gray, Wendy, go and make Natsu some soup. I don’t know the last time he ate.” I needed them to leave so I could talk to Natsu. 

“Okay,” Wendy said, pulling Gray downstairs with her.

“ Natsu, start talking. Who is our mate and why haven’t you claimed them yet?” I was strict making him answer me this time. “If you don’t tell them, you might die, you dumbass.”

“That is none of your business.” Natsu said, again trying to get up. I pushed him down. “Well since you sent Gray to get me it is my business.” 

“I didn’t do that!” Natsu said, indignant. “Did I?”

“Yes, you did.” I answered, starting to laugh. “Natsu whoever your mate is, it can’t be that bad. You have to talk to them.” 

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew who it was.” I hit him on the shoulder. 

“Then tell me.” I challenged. “Is it Lucy or Erza or some other girl in the guild?” I couldn’t believe Natsu was having such a hard time admitting who his mate was.

“It’s not a girl.” Natsu mumbled. I looked at him, shocked for a moment, then started to laugh.

“God Natsu,” I got out between fits of laughter. “You’re worried because you’re gay. Nobody will care about that and if they do tell me and I’ll punch them where it hurts.” I smiled at him. I saw Wendy and Natsu as younger siblings. I would kill for them; not that I would ever tell them that.

Natsu’s POV 

I lay there for a moment thinking about Gajeel’s words, but for the first time in a while, I was comfortable. I fell asleep with no dreams this time. When I woke up, on the table beside me there was a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. I also I smelled Gajeel 

“Why are you still here, metal head?” I looked over at him.

“You haven't told me who your mate is, and I will be here till you do. You know two dragons in can help each other one just by being close to them? Especially if one of them is claimed, ” he said not looking at me. His voice was flat. 

“I remember Igneel telling me something like that.” I picked up the tea and sipped it. It was still warm, but not as hot as I usually like it. “Well, I’m never going to tell you. Because, if I tell you, you would tell him; and that would be very bad because than I would lose him all together and something is better than nothing right?” Gajeel shushed me. 

“Normally, I would agree but not now. You will die if you don’t bite him and soon.” Gajeel walked over and sat on my bed. I thought about kicking him off, and decided it wasn't worth the time.

“Gajeel is there a way to tell someone is your mate without telling them in words because I could do that and then i would be good until next year.” 

“Natsu  _ stop trying to get out of this _ either get rejected or get your mate, you choose because I am not letting you die.” Gajeel growled.

“Fine!” My anger was making me reckless. “It’s Gray! It’s Gray fucking Fullbuster. Are you happy now you fucking shithole?!”      

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one word is blue and has a link with it don't click on it i didn't know how to spell the work so i copied it sorry


End file.
